


sick and tired of being sick and tired

by Rhap-chan (possibilityleft)



Category: Glee
Genre: Female Protagonist, Festibility Challenge, Gen, Physical Disability, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/Rhap-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel goes to Broadway - but her health begins to fail and she might have to reconsider her dreams after all. A story told entirely using social media - Twitter, Facebook, emails, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick and tired of being sick and tired

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have fibro myself and so I've done my best from research. Any medical errors in this are entirely mine and I apologize wholeheartedly for them.

Title: sick and tired of being sick and tired  
Fandom: Glee  
Length: 1782 words  
Prompt: [access_fandom](http://access-fandom.dreamwidth.org)'s Festibility: Glee: (futurefic) Rachel is in her mid-twenties and her career on stage is finally hitting its stride ... but she's been getting joint pain, she's having trouble memorizing lines, and she's constantly exhausted. The diagnosis is fibromyalgia. Preferably in the form of emails, text messages, and voice mails between her and former members of her high school glee club. Bonus for an epilogue in which Rachel has adjusted her goals, gone after them like she does, achieved them.  
Pairing: Rachel gen primarily; minor Puck/Quinn, Brittany/Santana, and Will/Emma  
Other: I do not have fibro myself and so I've done my best from research. Any medical errors in this are entirely mine and I apologize wholeheartedly for them.

Summary: Rachel goes to Broadway - but her health begins to fail and she might have to reconsider her dreams after all. A story told entirely using social media - Twitter, Facebook, emails, etc.

**RisingStar** first big part! knew by the end of the audition that I'd nailed it. I'm going to be on #Broadway!  
five minutes ago via web

\---------------------

**Rachel Berry** is going to be Wendla!  
32 people like this.  
View all 15 comments.  
**Ryan Berry** I'm so proud of my daughter!  
**Mercedes Jones** You go, girl  
**Kurt Hummel** What happened to standards? :) lol jk Rachel good luck

\---------------------

_from: broadwaybound@gmail.com  
to: wschuester@wmhs.edu, puckerup@hotmail.com, defying_g@yahoo.com, [....]  
subject: Broadway role_

Hey Glee Clubbers! Or former Glee kids, I guess I should say, and also Mr. Schuester. In case you missed it on Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, LinkedIN, Livejournal, or phone, I wanted to give you all an opportunity to congratulate me on this fabulous new role! I'll also be taking any questions you have.

Your newest shining star,  
Rachel Berry

\---------------------

_from: mckqueen2012@gmail.com  
to: broadwaybound@gmail.com  
subject: re: Broadway role_

Rach,  
We know by now. I promise. Now go do it instead of just talking about it!

Q

P.S. Don't use this email address anymore. It should be qkfabray@osu.edu.

\---------------------

Hey, you've reached the voicemail of future Broadway star, Rachel Berry! Leave a detailed message with your name and phone number and I'll call you back once rehearsal is over.

\---------------------

Hey, you've reached the voicemail of future Broadway star, Rachel Berry! I've been very busy lately so if I haven't called you back, I'm really sorry! Leave a message and I'll get back to you.

\---------------------

Hey, you've reached the voicemail of future Broadway star, Rachel Berry! I'll-- I'll call you Sunday, I promise. Sorry, Finn.

\---------------------

**goldstar1994's LJ - try defying gravity**  
_date:_ Tuesday, 2 February, 2016 - 4:00 PM  
_security:_ private  
_entry title:_ to do  
dr appt  
vocal coach appt  
psychiatrist appt (?)  
sleep coach appt  
physical therapy  
buy vitamins

_tagged:_ health, to do, private  
_music:_ Spring Awakening  
_mood:_ exhausted

\---------------------

BroadwayGurl's latest blog entry [subscribe to this blog]

I've been really tired lately, but the doctor says that I'm fine. Must be stress due to my ~*~great new role~*~ (see my last six blogs for details). I'm putting my Myspace videos on a hiatus for a while so I can adjust to my new schedule. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long. In the meantime (view more)

\---------------------

**goldstar1994's LJ - try defying gravity**  
_date:_Friday, 8 April, 2016 - 2:12 PM  
_security:_ private  
_entry title:_ to do

call doctor again  
find another doctor  
draw pain chart  
memorize lines!!!  
exerciseflkfajkhlkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
[this entry was autosaved at 2:53 PM.  
This entry was posted at 5:59 PM.]

_tagged:_ health, to do, private  
_music:_ silence  
_mood:_ worried

\---------------------

**Spring Awakening Still Asleep?**   
by Richard Swete

When first casted, insiders told this reporter that Rachel Berry was an actress to pay attention to. Now I'm wondering why. Tonight's performance was absolutely painful to watch, as Berry tripped over familiar lines and missed easy steps. One wonders where her supposed spark has gone and how she thought she could take on this role. Otherwise, [...]

\---------------------

**new message from "Noah" 5/2/16 9:09PM**  
do u want me to beat him up i will. quinn is dragging me 2 c ur show anyway

**new message from "Noah" 5/2/16 9:11PM**  
fuck that was supposed 2 b a surprise. dont tell her i said

**new message from "Noah" 5/2/16 9:16PM**  
r u sure? it would be easy in NY no1 would notice

**new message from "Noah" 5/2/16 9:17PM**  
m not drunk berry. im trying 2 b a good friend or somethin

**new message from "Noah" 5/2/16 9:20PM**  
fine, get some sleep, u even sound tired in txt. we'll see u next week

\---------------------

**Rachel Berry** was tagged in the album **New York 2016**.  
4 people like this.  
**Brittany Lopez** You look like my favorite dead grandma.  
**Santana Lopez** I think that means you should see a doctor, and you'd better do it quick. My first time in New York isn't going to be for a stupid funeral.

\---------------------

**RisingStar** Screw Broadway. fuck everything  
five minutes ago via web

**RisingStar** she can't hit that note, I hope you know  
two minutes ago via web

**RisingStar** fuck. deleting these  
30 seconds ago via web

\---------------------

_WebMD symptomchecker_  
sex: female  
age: 18-24 years  
symptoms: Joint aches (General)  
pain or discomfort (Neck)  
pain or discomfort (Arm)  
pain or discomfort (Leg)  
Fatigue (General)  
Difficulty swallowing (Neck (front)  
Night sweats (General)

_Conditions Associated with the Selected Symptoms_  
20 conditions  
Fibromyalgia  
Viral syndrome  
Peripheral neuropathy [..]

_Fibromyalgia Overview_  
**What is fibromyalgia?**  
Fibromyalgia is widespread pain in the muscles and soft tissues [...]

\---------------------

**new message from "Artie" 5/2/16 2:00AM**  
do you know what time it is here

**new message from "Artie" 5/2/16 2:02AM**  
I was but that's not the point

**new message from "Artie" 5/2/16 2:06AM**  
I can't diagnose you, I'm still a student. with an exam tomorrow. hint hint

**new message from "Artie" 5/2/16 2:09AM**  
seriously Rach see a real doctor. they don't bite I promise

**new message from "Tina" 5/2/16 2:15AM**  
if he fails tomorrow I'm blaming you even if you are sick

**new message from "Tina" 5/2/16 2:18AM**  
your message got cut off, but I get the point, sry. T_T please see a dr Artie says webmd can burn in a fire

**new message from "Tina" 5/2/16 2:20AM**  
g'nite

\---------------------

Rachel, this is Will Schuester. You called me yesterday? I'm happy to hear from you, don't get me wrong, but I'm a little confused. You want a character reference for what? I don't think they base medical diagnoses on those.

 

\---------------------

No, Emma is not qualified to diagnose fibromyalgia. She's a school counselor, she doesn't actually have a doctoral degree. She says she'll write you a character reference, though, if it helps. Call me and let me know.

\---------------------

 

This is a return call to Rachel Berry. Ms. Berry, I know of no doctor's offices that accept character references as proof of your sincerity in reporting symptoms. There is simply no evidence of this disease; you've let yourself get worked up over stress and amateur self-diagnosis. I recommend seeing a psychiatrist instead, and getting more sleep.

Threatening this office with the ACLU will receive prompt legal action, but does not change my mind. Please, stop calling.

\---------------------

**goldstar1994's LJ - try defying gravity**  
_date:_Thursday, 23 June, 2016 - 5:25PM  
_security:_ private  
_entry title:_ doctors

 

Sick days left: 3   
12,000 doctors in New York and there are only 8 listed under pain management.

~~Dr. Harry Sharpe~~ \- said I was hypochondriac (lawsuit?)  
~~Dr. Kay Monaco~~ \- sports injuries only  
~~Dr. Amy Lindsay~~ \- not taking new patients  
~~Dr. Yusuf Hamza~~ \- would not diagnose  
Dr. Lucy Brownbauer  
Dr. Nakuru Amamiya  
Dr. Zane Weaver  
Dr. Ryan Heart

to do  
update resume  
call Brownbauer's office for appt  
look up doctors within 20 mi  
pain journal  
look up natural remedies  
report - due Fri  
print fibro lit for boss

_tagged:_ health, to do, doctors  
_music:_ office sounds  
_mood:_ frustrated

\---------------------

**Rachel Berry** finally. diagnosis.  
10 people like this.  
Read all 4 comments.  
**Rachel Berry** It's spelled "fibromyalgia," Finn. Thanks for trying.

\---------------------

This message is for Rachel Berry. You can pick up your prescription any time after ten a.m. Thank you for shopping with us.

\---------------------

**Google Search**  
fibromyalgia support groups in New York  
fibromyalgia support groups in Ohio  
fibromyalgia treatments  
what a fibromyalgia diagnosis means  
explaining fibromyalgia to coworkers  
Spring Awakening 2016 reviews  
cheerful lolcats  
famous people with fibro  
living with fibro

\---------------------

_from: noreply@googlegroups.com  
to: wschuester@wmhs.edu, rberry4312@gmail.com, tberry87@gmail.com, mckking2012@gmail.com, mercymercy@jonesdentistry.com [...]  
subject: Google Group Invite: "fighting fibro with music"_

Hello,

You've been invited to join the Google Group "fighting fibro with music" by broadwaybound@gmail.com. To accept, please click the link below.

\---------------------

_from: abramslincoln@mail.com  
to: broadwaybound@gmail.com  
subject: re: Google Group Invite: "fighting fibro with music"_

You know there isn't any medical evidence that music helps, right? You shouldn't... get your hopes up so soon.

AA

\---------------------

_from: abramslincoln@mail.com  
to: broadwaybound@gmail.com  
subject: re: re: Google Group Invite: "fighting fibro with music"_

Well, I'll add it to the list of diseases I'll cure when I'm famous. But I don't think they're going to rename it to Berry's disease. Maybe I'll get Abram's cure, though.

AA

\---------------------

_from: abramslincoln@mail.com  
to: broadwaybound@gmail.com  
subject: re: re: re: Google Group Invite: "fighting fibro with music"_

Yes, I'm kidding. AA

\---------------------

**Rachel Berry** is attending NY Fibro Meet-up 7/16.

**Rachel Berry** likes FIND A CURE FOR FIBROMYALGIA.

**Rachel Berry** likes High School Glee Clubs.

**Rachel Berry** joined I Know All the Words to WICKED the Musical.

**Rachel Berry** is having a good fibro week so far. :) The new medication is helping.

\---------------------

**goldstar1994's LJ - try defying gravity**  
_date:_Monday, 14 August, 2017 - 1:11PM  
_security:_ private  
_entry title:_ mantra  
I can do this. I will do this. I will _cope_.

I am living with fibro but it does not own me. I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be a star.

Good days this month so far: 9!

**to do**  
off-Broadway auditions next week  
apply for new therapy  
buy milk

_tagged:_ fibro, mantra, to do  
_music:_ Wicked soundtrack  
_mood:_ optimistic ☆

\---------------------

**RisingStar** Auditions for Wicked are next week! Cross your fingers with me, okay?  
five minutes ago via web

**RisingStar** #Broadway, you just wait. I'll be back.  
0 seconds ago via web

\---------------------

**new message from "Finn" 9/2/17 12:07PM**  
u will be a great under study

**new message from "Finn" 9/2/17 12:15PM**  
do they even have theatrical blacklists?

**new message from "Finn" 9/2/17 12:18PM**  
stop panicking, i'll call u

**new message from "Finn" 9/2/17 3:18PM**  
if you worry that makes it worse, so smile, okay? :) ttyl

\---------------------

http://www.myspace.com/BroadwayGurl  
This profile no longer exists. Search?

\---------------------

 

_From: rachel.berry@gmail.com  
To: "all"  
Subject: email change_

Everyone,

Please note my new email address. Thanks.

Sincerely,  
Rachel Berry

\---------------------

_From: poplockchang@hotmail.com  
To: rachel.berry@gmail.com  
Subject: re: email change_

You going to be in town for Christmas?   
-Mike

\---------------------

_From: poplockchang@hotmail.com  
To: rachel.berry@gmail.com  
Subject: re: re: email change_

Two words: karaoke bar. No protests, the rest of the original glee club said they'd come. Matt said he'd help me drag you if necessary.

-Mike  
PS My grandma had fibro, I know it really sucks. She used some natural remedies, I'll see if my mom remembers what they were.

\---------------------

Thanks for calling to make sure. Yes, Ms. Pillsb-- Mrs. Schuester, I got the pamphlets, thank you. I am not suicidal. I have my therapist on speed dial. I'll be in Lima around Christmas in case you want to get together.

\---------------------

**Rachel Berry** was tagged in the album **Christmas 2017**.  
14 people like this.  
**Matt Rutherford** I can't believe you got Mr. Schue to sing that again.

\---------------------

**Rachel, Welcome to Your Amazon.com** (If you're not Rachel Berry, click here.)

Here's a daily sample of items recommended for you.

**Designing and Optimizing Your Business Model** (Hardback) by Carolyn Grey $15.95

**How to Start a Home-Based Tutoring Business** (Paperback) by Newton Carp $4.99

**A Handbook for Beginning Choral Educators** (Hardcover) by Walter Lamble $31.96

**Reinvention: How to Make the Rest of Your Life the Best of Your Life** (Paperback) by Brian Tracy $14.93

**Up Close: Oprah Winfrey** (Paperback) by Ilene Cooper $6.99

\---------------------

**RisingStar** Looking for singing students who want a great opportunity to learn from former Broadway star.  
20 minutes ago via txt

**RisingStar** Must have flexible schedule and great work-ethic. Tell your friends!  
17 minutes ago via txt

**RisingStar** @SCorcoran Special family rate if you want to enroll Beth.  
15 minutes ago via txt

**RisingStar** @SCorcoran Well, think about it if you ever move to New York. Don't you want her to be successful?  
3 minutes ago via txt

\---------------------

_Today's schedule:_ Friday, February 9, 2018

09:00 AM Darla Harrington  
10:00 AM nap  
11:00 AM Sam Evans (work on solo!)  
12:00 PM take meds - call for refill  
01:00 PM lunch w/ Kurt  
02:00 PM paperwork  
03:00 PM Kayla Brady

\---------------------

**RisingStar** One of my students got lead in the school musical!  
40 minutes ago via web

**RisingStar** Listening to old Glee recordings on the way home from work today.  
22 minutes ago via eb

**RisingStar** Don't stop believing / Hold on to the feeling  
5 minutes ago via web

**RisingStar** It's been a good week.  
0 seconds ago via web


End file.
